A study of persons involved in autotelic activities that require great expenditure of energy and offer minimal rewards of a conventional nature (i.e., rock climbers, amateur musicians, etc.) as well as persons involved in occupational roles which might provide intrinsic satisfactions (i.e., lawyers, professional musicians). The purpose of the study is to a) develop a model of autotelic experiences; b) examine the role of such experiences in adult development; c) identify the characteristics of various forms of activity which provide autotelic experiences; d) examine normal work- roles in terms of their ability to yield autotelic experiences.